


Adrienette Lifetime Summary

by Justmeandmywriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 15 years later, Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Fluff, Kids, My dream ending for the actual series, Really enjoyed writing this, Reveal Fic, Written by a crazy fan who only wants her ship (Adrienette) to sail, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmywriting/pseuds/Justmeandmywriting
Summary: This is a fic in which there is a part (not chapter, this is a one-shot)  for every stage of the Adrienette/LadyNoir ship. From the reveal to their kids, after 15 years of marriage. Basically the life I want for my OTP.I am awful at summaries but please read it, it would mean a lot to me





	Adrienette Lifetime Summary

The reveal:

It was a morning like any other for Adrien Agreste. He woke up, had breakfast, went to school, same old.  
Let me rephrase that: It was SUPPOSED to be a morning like any other. Only it wasn’t.   
That morning as he was heading to school an Akuma appeared. He went to his usual transformation spot, only to find someone else there:   
Marinette Dupain-Cheng!  
“What is she doing here?” Adrien murmured under his breath.   
Then he saw it. The next fifteen seconds would change his life completely: He saw her transform into none other than his partner, long time crush, and best friend, Ladybug! He had to bite his hand so as not to scream. It was unbelievable! Marinette! The sweet, unique, cute, and a bit awkward Marinette that sat behind him in class was the love of his life! How could he have been so blind! Now that he thought about it, it was obvious! All the signs were there! They were never seen together, they had the same voice, hair, hair-style... even the same sapphire, gorgeous eyes!  
As Lasybug left the abandoned alley, she did not notice an awestruck blo  
nd, greeneyed boy. “I must tell her. Tonight. Not as Adrien, but as Chat” he thought to himself as he said “Plagg, claws out!”

After defeating the Akuma, Labybug was ready to leave and return to school. But Chat Noir stopped her. “It’s really important M’lady. Please stay!”  
“All right” she said doubtfully. Would she really have to miss school because her friend? Yes, even Miss Bustier’s test could wait.  
“What’s wrong Chaton?”  
“It’s juat that...” he began  
“Go on...” she insisted  
“Isawyoutransformasiwenttoschoolthismorning“ he said in one breath  
“What did you say? Chat, you know you can trust me completely. There’s no reason to be nervous!” She said as she hugged him.  
“There is!” He exclaimed. Ladybug raised an eyebrow.  
“The thing is that... I saw you transform this morning. I know your identity” he said quietly. “I’m sorry Marinette. I know you didn’t want us to know our identities but it was an accident, Cat’s honor!” He added quickly as she stared at him, eyes wide open.  
“So you can say the cat’s out of the bag huh” was his lady’s surprising answer  
“Buggaboo! You caught me by surprise! The last thing I would have expected right now is for you to say a pun!” He exclaimed surprised.  
“Well, I had to break the ice somehow, so which better way to than a pun of yours?” She asked with a wink. He blushed.  
“Besides, now that you know my identity, it is only fair for me to know yours.” She said gently  
“M’lady! I didn’t know you were curious!” He said with a smirk  
“Oh please. It’s only fair, now that you know mine. I couldn’t have been friends with you for over a year without wondering who you are!” She retorted as the last beep of her earrings went off and detransformed into Marinette. Chat Noir looked into her deep blue eyes before doing what would change her life completely.  
“Well then: Plagg, claws off!” He exclaimed  
As the green flash of light ceased, he found a completely red, wide eyed Marinette looking back at him. In fact, if he had thought she had her eyes wide opened before, he had been wrong: her eyes were giant plates now.  
“Surprise?” Adrien said with a nervous giggle.  
“A-Adrien?!” She whispered.  
“Yeah. Are you disappointed it was me?”  
“What?! Nonono!!! It’s just that... well... it’s you! My longtime crush has been in love with me for a year, flirting with me every day... and I kissed you! I kissed Adrien Agreste! Oh my god!!!” She rambled  
“Hold it!” He interrupted, putting his finger on her lips so as to silence her, which caused her to blush even more. He wouldn’t admit that he was also blushing tho.  
“You have a crush on me? On Adrien me?” He asked  
“Well, yeah. I always thought that I would feel differently of Chat Noir if Adrien didn’t exist, but you are the same person!” She begun  
“So you have a crush on both of me!” He grinned. “That’s amazing! I’ve always liked you too! He said getting nearer to her.  
“No” she pushed him away  
“You only love Ladybug. You don’t like Marinette” she stated. “It’s obvious why tho. Ladybug’s perfect. Marinette is just the clumsy girl that sets whenever you are near, that falls because of everything, that sits behind you in class... She isn’t special. She’s just odd” she concluded sadly, and a single tear ran through her face.  
“Marinette... don’t say that” he wiped the tear. “You are amazing. Downright amazing. You ought to know that. I mean, look at all the people you’ve saved! Now, don’t say that Marinette and Ladybug are different people because that is SO not true” he said right before she interrupted.   
“Marinette is brave, loyal, creative, talented, sweet, generous, original, spontaneous and unique, just as Ladybug! Because, you see,” he continued as he put her hands on his “it’s the same person underneath. The red polka dot suit is only a suit. It doesn’t change who you are” he said and made eye contact with her.

Deep down below, Marinette was melting because her hands were on his, and they were making eye contact. But she ignored it. Adrien was right, and down below she knew that. “You’re right” she agreed  
“You’re amazing Mari. Don’t ever doubt that.” Adrien whispered as they leaned closer and closer. And then they kissed

——————————-

“Yeeep!!!” Was Alya and Nino’s first reaction as their best friends told them that they were officially together  
“I’m so proud of you!!!” Alya yelled in excitement as she hugged Marinette and then pulled Adrien and Nino into the hug. Then she broke it, grabbed Adrien by the shoulders and said VERY seriously “If I happen to find out my BFF she’d a si gel tear over you and you’re dead Agreste. Hear me?”  
Adrien gulped “Clearly” he answered  
Alta laughed and they all entered the school together.  
—————————

The proposal:

“Hurry up! You’ve been in here for an hour! Let’s go all ready!” Plagg wailed as he gestured the bathroom he and his chosen were in.  
“I just want everything to be perfect. Are my teeth all right? Is my hair too messy or just the way she likes it? You know what? This is a fancy dinner. I’ll just comb it.” A 26 year old Adrien replied  
“Ugh kid! I know you are planning to propose tonight, and I am more than happy for you, but please hurry up!” The Kwamii insisted.  
“There!” Adrien said with a grin, as he got his jacket, a tiny box and ran to his car.   
He drove all the way from his apartment to Marinette’s house.  
As he arrived, he rang the bell which was answered by Mari. “Be right there Kitty!” She said with that gentle voice of hers.  
When she opened the door, Adrien thought that there was no woman prettier than her that night: she had a gorgeous and complex hairstyle, and a red flowing, beautiful red dress -a Buggaboo original, no doubt. Adrien knew how to recognize his girlfriend’s work- and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled like the stars at night.  
“Adrien?” She said, trying to make him react  
“I’m sorry M’lady. It’s just that you are so beautiful tonight”  
“Thanks Adrien!” She replied with a little blush as he offered his arm to the car. As they headed to Chloé and Nathaniel’s engagement party. Both Adrien and Mari knew for a fact that he didn’t want a big gala, but well... Chloé’s Chloé after all...  
Anyways, they had a splendid night: They laughed with Alya and Nino, Adrien stuffed himself with pastries as usual (from the Dupain-Cheng bakery of course) as his girlfriend laughed at him. Then, they went to a balcony to rest and have a quieter atmosphere. But as a slow song was on, Adrien sweeped Marinette on her feet as they danced once again the first song they ever danced together.  
“May I have this dance M’lady?  
“It would be my pleasure monsieur.” She giggles as they danced alone in the balcony, lit by moonlight with the Eiffel Tower as background.   
It was an amazing opportunity for a photo, as Alya thought. She snuck over the waltzing couple and snapped a couple of pictures. Then she saw the unbelievable.

“Mari?”  
“Yes Adrien?” She asked with her eyes gleaming and sparkling.  
“Would you...” Adrien asked as he knelt down in one knee and opened a tiny box.  
“Marry me?” Marinette gasped in shock as she began to tear up.  
“Yes” she whispered still in shock. Tearing up himself, Adrien kissed her. It was so passionate and beautiful... until they heard a SNAP!  
“I captured everything!” Alya proudly said as the couple laughed and Adrien slipped the ring on her finger.  
It was beautiful. It had little diamonds on it. Only they were blue and green, just as their eyes. Both Adrien and Mari had always said that each other’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen, so Adrien decided to reflect that on her ring.  
“I love you mon Chaton” she whispered into his ear as everyone approached to congratulate them -Alya had undoubtedly spread the news-  
“And I love you even more Buggaboo” he replied. He felt the luckiest man alive.

——————————

15 years later

“Dad! No peeking! You know that’s cheating!” A 5 year old Lewis Agreste reprimanded his father.  
“You caught me again!” Adrien chuckled as he turned around and resumed his counting. “8...9...10!”he ended up yelling as he turned around with a jump. Both Lewis and a 9 year old Hugo were quite visible -they could easily be seen behind the couch, but he played along nonetheless. “Over here?” He wondered as he checked under the table. “Nope, not here... what about here?” He checked inside of Tikki and Plagg’s miniature house. “Wrong again... but what about...” He tiptoed near the couch “Here!” He exclaimed as he caught his sons in a huge hug. Lewis and Hugo shrieked with laughter. When their dad put them down, they saw a smirk on his face. “Now, where can Emma be?” He wondered out loud. Hugo chuckled- he knew perfectly well where his sister was.  
“Emma? Honey? Come on, where are you?” Adrien called beginning to get worried. Suddenly he felt something fall over him that knocked him to the floor.  
“Caught you Dad!” A blond, green eyed, 13 year old girl grinned as she helped her father to stand up again.  
“On top of the furniture? That’s a new one!” Adrien chuckled “just don’t let your Mom find out”  
“Emma! You scared me!” Lewis was about to cry.  
“Oh you poor darling!” Tikki said as she flew by, giving the little boy a hug.  
“Tikki’s here! Which can only mean...” Hugo was excited  
“Mom’s home!” Emma exclaimed as she ran toward her mother as she entered the house with many suitcases, with her younger siblings behind her. All three of them knocked a very tired yet smiling Marinette to the ground.  
“Hahaha! What’s all the fuss about?” She laughed  
“We missed you Mommy!” Lewis smiled  
“I missed you to my sweeties, but we just saw each other five days ago! My business trip wasn’t that long!”  
“We don’t care. It seems like ages have gone by” Hugo embraced her, followed by his siblings.  
“Well Well. Look what the cat dragged in” Adrien smirked as he camd greet his wife.  
“No cat dragged me anywhere Kitty. I flew here all on my one” she completed as she hugged her husband and kissed him.  
“Yuck! Boys, let’s get out of here before they start getting flirty again!” Emma told her brothers and they left the room followed by Tikki and Plagg. Adrien and Mari laughed and sat on the couch to catch up.  
“How was New York?” Adrien asked  
“Busy as always” she yawned. “But I do have some ideas for the next Spring line!”  
“And I’m sure they’ll impress the world such as all your other Buggaboo designs.” She giggled “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful life Kitty? You, the kids, my fashion Empire as you call it...”  
“You’re Marinette Agreste. Just for that, you deserve all this and more” Adrien replied. She smiled at him, and he remembered how lucky he was to have her by his side. Then, they held hands, rested their heads on each other’s and stared down to the fireplace, where a warm crackling fire was burning, in that cold winter evening.

**Author's Note:**

> MY SHIPPP!!!!! I love them SO much!!! *sobs dramatically* ah! *wipes a final tear*   
> This was how I want EVERYTHING in the WHOLE series to happen! Please Thomas!!!   
> I just hate how fans get angry at him. It’s just like UGH! He’s got a life you know! He has a family he barely sees because his making a series for US! We, as a fandom, should have more patience with him. We love you Thomas!!!
> 
> Now goes the usual “Please leave a Kudos and comment below! Please check my other works!” andddd see you later!!!


End file.
